


MHA & Haikyuu Febuwhump 2021 Collection

by Angelixia



Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: A collection for the day by day whump prompt for February 2021 for a handful of MHA and Haikyuu boys because I love writing feelsy and angsty shit. Hurt will range from 1 to 10 so please be warned :3***On-going!Note: Additional tags/characters/summaries will be added when I start uploading them!
Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476
Kudos: 2





	MHA & Haikyuu Febuwhump 2021 Collection

So one would ask why of all the challenges I could join, why did I join the one that hurt me the most. Well... this girl loves writing emotions. I'm not an expert but I do love writing feelsy stuff that breaks or moves my heart. I know February is supposed to be Love Month or sumth, but oh well  
(〜￣▽￣)〜  
~~I've been through shit okay kasjdlakjdlasd~~

Anyway! The first work will be added on Feb 1! Stay tuned! For now, I'll present the lineup! (≧∇≦)ﾉ

Day 1: Mind Control - Shinso

Day 2: "I can't take it anymore." - Hawks

Day 3: Imprisonment - Dabi

Day 4: Impaling - Daichi

Day 5: "Take me instead." - Kirishima

Day 6: Insomnia - Hawks

Day 7: Poisoning - Deku

Day 8: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep." - Bokuto

Day 9: Buried alive - Bakugo

Day 10: "I'm sorry I didn't know." - Shoto

Day 11: "I can't lose you too." - Aizawa

Day 12: "Who are you?" - Denki

Day 13: Coma - Noya

Day 14: "I didn't mean it." - Miya Twins (x Reader) Part 1

Day 15: "Run. Don't look back." - Enji

Day 16: Broken bones - Miya Twins

Day 17: "Please come back." - Sero

Day 18: "I can't see." - Aizawa

Day 19: Sleep Deprivation - Kenma

Day 20: Betrayal - Tsukishima

Day 21: Time Travel - Hawks

Day 22: Burned - Dabi

Day 23: "Don't look." - Kuroo

Day 24: Memory loss - Mirio

Day 25: Car accident - Sugawara

Day 26: Recovery - Shiggy

Day 27: "I wish I had never given you the chance." - Oikawa

Day 28: "You have to let me go." - Miya Twins (x Reader) Part 2


End file.
